


Shh, pretty lady.

by kissmeasifall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you gonna stay after he goes to bed or...?” Regina asked, her voice barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>There was something so... vulnerable about the question that it caused Regina to quake to her core. This was dangerous; Emma was dangerous. Caring was scary and Emma was dragging her to the depths of her passion, making her feel like she might lose her mind at any moment. </p>
<p>“That depends on whether you ask me to or not.” Emma replied, brushing a strand of Regina's hair back from her face. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Regina and Emma are super domestic and yet kind of kinky in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, pretty lady.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SwanQueen piece ever so yeah... 
> 
> Take it for what it is.

Regina found herself tempted to use magic. Her fingers curled instinctively as she found herself preparing to cast a spell that would make everything just... happen. Then she reminded herself that tonight wasn't about magic. Tonight was supposed to be... authentic. So, with a roll of her eyes, she forced herself to layer the lasagna, piece by piece. 

“I think a curse placed on me by Rumple himself would be more desirable than the tedium of this shi-” Regina's muttering was cut short when she heard a voice call to her from the living room. 

“Mama?” Henry's voice filled the air around her. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” She called back. 

“Is mommy still going to make it?” 

“The last I heard she was.” She replied, the smallest trace of a smile curling her lips at the edges. 

That was another thing. Henry had taken to referring to Regina as 'mama' and Emma as 'mommy.' Regina supposed it was cute... enough. She couldn't understand why the boy had such a fixation on these words but she dismissed it nonetheless. She was ripped back into the moment when the knife she was using nipped her finger. 

“Fucking blondie's rules about 'no magic' and 'this needs to be real'.” Regina cursed under her breath as she moved to the sink to wash her finger and then to bandage it. 

“Are you ok?” 

Apparently Henry had moved into the frame between the living room and kitchen. Regina spun on her heels, planting a smile on her face. It wasn't fake, she just didn't feel like smiling at the moment. But she would, for Henry's sake. 

“Henry,” She chuckled. “You read that story book. You should know I've been through worse than a nick on my finger.” 

“I just worry” he said softly. 

“Return to your cartoons, sweetheart.” She practically shooed him back to the couch. 

With that, she placed the lasagna in the oven. She took a moment to clear away the stuff she'd used to prepare it and then to wash and store it. She moved off to her bedroom, looking in the mirror. Of course, being 'real', her hair was a wreck now. She took a few minutes to reposition it just the way she wanted it. She contented herself with the look. 

She moved over to her closet, pushing garments around in search of the right one. She didn't have one in mind, but she knew when she found it, she'd know. Her lips snarled slightly at herself for having so many of them laying around her wardrobe. It took a few minutes but finally she settled on a low cut black dress that fell just below the knees. Henry would be around after all and she had to be modest. 

She put it on, taking time to look herself over in the mirror. She supposed she was a sight, or at least, she hoped Emma would think so. It was important to her. She startled herself when she began to curse herself for caring; caring about what Emma thought of her, or worse, how Emma felt. It caused her heart to race. She didn't do attachment well, but there was something so magnetic about the curly blonde they called the savior. 

Maybe Emma could save more than just the world, though. Maybe Emma could save Regina's world. Perhaps this sometimes annoying but always breathtaking pain in her side could be the answer to her inner turmoil. Maybe Emma could be part of her redemption along with Henry, part of the only good thing she had going for her in life. 

She sat down on her bed and ran a hand over her face. She quirked a brow as she noticed something odd on her hand. 

“Fuck! I'm wearing make up!” She said, louder than she meant to. 

“I heard that. You have to put a dollar in the jar” she heard Henry's voice float down the hall. 

She was left with two choices: get angry or just laugh. She went with the latter and it felt good to let a chuckle leave her chest. She was getting so worked up that she needed a moment of laughter to relax her a bit. She got up and fixed her smeared make up, wondering why she was even doing this. Then she remembered there was something about the way Emma could just look at her and Regina wanted to be pleasing for her, wanted Emma to want what she saw. 

Her heels clacked along the wood floor as she made her way back into the kitchen. With magic, the meal would be perfect in an instant but Emma had said something about not wanting Regina to use it while making the meal. Regina tried to think back, wanting to remember what the comment actually was. Something like 'I want this to be from you, not magic; I want the real you, Regina, even in your food.' 

In the past, Regina would've made some snarky comment about 'if you want authentic, go to Hallmark' but there was something about the way Emma's eyes could freeze her in her tracks that left her only able to nod. She heard the timer chime and she put on oven mitts before pulling the lasagna out. Regina had to admit, it smelled divine, even if she did make it. 

She set about cutting it before she heard the doorbell ring. Half a second later and Regina heard the pounding of Henry's feet as he raced to open the door. 

“Make sure you che--” she was cut off by his voice again. 

“Mommy!” He cheered. 

“What's going on?” Emma's laugh floated in the door. 

Regina found that her breath actually hitched in her throat at the sound. Emma was actually here again and she would be roaming around, leaving her scent with all the things she touched. It was a scent that Regina loved, that compelled her to want more and to actively seek it out. 

Thus, the lasagna. 

Regina turned to see Emma standing in the frame of the kitchen doorway. “Emma.” It came out more breathless than Regina had envisioned. 

Emma raised her brows. “Regina.” A moment later, a laugh broke the seal of her lips and she walked in further. 

Emma had come as she was usually spotted, in a white shirt with that red jacket and jeans that caused even Regina to dip into frat boy territory. She smirked as she felt her eyes drinking in every inch of Emma, wanting more than just her eyes to take her in. 

“Oh my god, that smells incredible.” Emma commented, getting closer to examine it. 

“It should; I made it.” Regina replied as though it should be obvious. 

Regina realized it was a bit of a snark and she was surprised when she heard another laugh come out of Emma. Regina found herself wondering if the woman was made of laughs. Regina's eyes flashed over to the door, checking for Henry. 

“He's watching cartoons.” Emma had pressed closer and her voice was low. 

Regina tried to figure out if Emma had been watching her so closely that she noticed her eye movements, but then she remembered that Emma was a cop. Figured. Regina's eyes moved to meet Emma's. 

“Are you gonna stay after he goes to bed or...?” Regina asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

There was something so... vulnerable about the question that it caused Regina to quake to her core. This was dangerous; Emma was dangerous. Caring was scary and Emma was dragging her to the depths of her passion, making her feel like she might lose her mind at any moment. 

“That depends on whether you ask me to or not.” Emma replied, brushing a strand of Regina's hair back from her face. 

Regina felt her face burning and... was she blushing?! She never did that and she had to look away for a moment, before turning back to face the other. 

“Will you?” Regina asked. 

“Of course.” 

“Can we eat now?” Henry's voice startled Regina and she turned, flushed. 

“Of course.” Regina laughed. “Take a seat and I'll get your plate out in just a moment.” 

Henry shuffled off into the dining room and Regina heard the clattering of plates as she turned to see Emma pulling them down. 

“Let me take care of that for you.” Regina said. 

“We're a family. We help each other out.” 

That was another of those 'stopping dead in her tracks' moments. Were they a family? Was that what they were becoming? This was certainly as domestic as it got; caring for a child together and yet maintaining a relationship. 

Soon, they were sitting at the table and were eating. Regina and Emma kept exchanging glances and Henry even made a disgusted noise once. That caused Regina to giggle and lasagna spilled down her chin. Before she even had a chance to react, she felt Emma pressing a napkin gently into her skin and wiping the mess away. The gesture was so touching that Regina felt her heart flutter. 

Everything about the curly blonde was amazing. 

Eating was easy. Conversation flowed around, mostly dominated by Henry talking about his adventures at school. Before Regina realized it, they had moved into the living room and settled onto the couch to watch tv together with Henry snuggled warmly between them. The images flashed over the screen and washed the trio in a pale light. 

Sometime later, Henry finally fell asleep and Regina lifted him ever so carefully and maneuvered him into his bed. She popped back out into the hallway and nearly ran into Emma. 

“Oh... hi.” She said softly. 

“Hello.” She laughed. “I think we've already got the greetings out of the way.” 

The next thing Regina knew there were soft lips pressing hard into her own. In the following moments, Regina somehow found herself wrapped up in Emma. Their lips moved in synch with each other, finding their perfect pattern. Emma's lips moved down onto Regina's neck and Regina's breath hitched. 

“Not here.” She muttered, pushing against Emma's shoulders. 

They stumbled into the bedroom, closing the door gently. Regina let out soft moans as she felt Emma's hands groping at various parts of her body. Somehow, they landed on Regina's bed with Emma on top. She pressed herself down against Regina, earning another moan of appreciation.

Regina felt Emma slip her hands into her own and they were moved up above Regina's head. Usually, Regina prided herself on dominance; she was the Queen after all. But there was something about the way that Emma could just walk into a room and place a hand on Regina's shoulder that just... calmed her. Reassured her that everything would be ok if she just gave up control for a few minutes. 

Such was the case now and Regina spread her legs, inviting Emma to come closer. A second later, she felt cold metal wrap around her wrists and she blinked up at Emma. Regina tugged, finding the cuffs linked in with the headboard. 

“Emma! What on Earth are you doing?” Regina exclaimed. 

“Blowing your mind.” 

Regina's fingers curled as she focused on unlocking the cuffs but then she heard Emma laugh. 

“Oh that won't work. I had Rumple place a spell on these cuffs so they would render your magic useless. I want you to experience this in the purest form; I want this to be just you and me, no magic.” 

Regina growled softly. “Emma Swan, you'd better –“ 

Regina was stunned when Emma placed a slender finger to Regina's lips. “Shh. Be a good girl.” 

Regina blinked up at Emma, trying to figure out where this audacity was coming from. Before she knew it, Emma was tracing that quieting finger down her chest and Regina felt a shiver of pleasure course through her body and wrap around her spine. Emma slipped her hand up Regina's skirt and then press her whole hand against the most intimate part of her. Regina's back arched instinctively, a series of moans slipping past her lips. 

“That's it, pretty lady, just enjoy it.” 

Regina couldn't believe she was allowing this to happen. She reminded herself it was Emma though, and that she was safe here. There was nothing to worry about. Emma would take care of her. Regina felt Emma's hand slide under her panties and then felt Emma push a finger inside of her. 

“Emma.” Regina whimpered softly. 

“Yes?” Emma's voice was soft, soothing. 

“You know I don't like teasing.” 

“I think you'll come to love it.” Emma smirked. 

Emma had started curling her finger softly, stimulating all the right regions. Regina's eyes rolled, but it wasn't in annoyance this time; it was in utter pleasure. Emma pulled her finger out and traced it along Regina's skin, sending tinglings jolts up Regina's spine. 

Regina was coming unwound. Whereas she was normally composed and elegant, now she had been reduced to nothing more than a squirming mess of moans. And Emma had barely even touched her. Before Regina had a chance to process it, Emma had slipped down her body and under her dress. Emma slowly slid Regina's panties down the length of her legs, leaving her utterly exposed. 

Regina felt Emma press the warmth of her mouth against her, causing a loud moan to jump out. 

“Shh, pretty lady.” Emma quelled. “Wouldn't want to wake Henry, would we?” 

Regina could practically hear the smirk and then Emma went back to teasing her. Emma swirled her tongue around Regina's clitoris, pushing in every now and then. Regina was moving her hips in synch with Emma's tongue, riding into the pleasure. 

The pleasure was more intense than anything Regina could remember ever experiencing before. It was like soft electricity was wrapping its way up her spine, infecting every inch of her brain. Her world was exploding in colors she could only dream about. 

Regina could tell Emma was taking her time. Usually, they were a flurry of limbs and lips, but tonight, Emma was methodical, slow, purposeful. Emma was tapping into parts of Regina that she had no clue even existed. Regina had to bite her lip to contain a cry of pleasure when Emma reached up to grope her breast. The action sent a jolt of pleasure into every direction of her body, nearly driving her wild. 

Regina instinctively tugged on the cuffs again, getting frustrated when she couldn't move them. Normally, she was more involved than this. She usually caressed Emma, wanting to return the pleasure to her. Emma had basically told Regina, though, that wasn't the point and she had to content herself with lying helpless under Emma's expert techniques. 

Where had Emma learned this, anyway? Regina stored the question away for later. 

Ten minutes later, a thin layer of sweat had formed on Regina from the constant bombardment of ecstasy. That's when Emma went for the finale. Emma moved her tongue in ways that Regina didn't know were humanly possible. This new tactic caused Regina's back to arch incredibly but Emma used her hands to push Regina's thighs back down to the bed. 

Regina felt the tidal wave building inside her. She knew it was about to happen, it was only a matter of waiting. A matter of anxiously anticipating that sudden release that would spill ecstasy into every part of her existence. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Regina's world exploded in a flurry of pleasure. Her breath left her in a heated moan and she collapsed to the bed. 

Emma deftly unlocked the cuffs and Regina smiled at her. 

“I should put a curse on you for those damn cuffs.” She laughed softly. 

“You know you liked it.” 

“Maybe.” Regina's eyes rolled. “Remind me to give Rumple a big fireball to the face next time I see him.” 

“I'll see what I can do.” Emma replied. 

With that, she laid down next to Regina. That gesture meant more than anything to her. It meant more than the selfless act of patiently guiding Regina to the point of blinding pleasure. It meant more than how steady Emma had been in her life over the last bit, always there to quiet Regina's concerns. 

It meant one thing to Regina. 

It meant Emma loved her. 

And that's all she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> You read it, might as well comment ;)


End file.
